1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a turbomachine, in particular a gas turbine.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known from practice that turbomachines, such as for example gas turbines, have a plurality of stator-side assemblies and a plurality of rotor-side assemblies. The stator-side assemblies of a turbomachine include a stator-side housing, a plurality of stator-side guide vanes being fastened to the stator-side housing via a plurality of stator-side guide vane supports, with formation of axially spaced guide vane rings. Thus, the stator-side guide vane supports are fastened to the housing, the guide vanes being fastened to the guide vane supports and via the guide vane supports to the housing. The rotor-side assemblies of a turbomachine include the rotor-side moving blades, which are fastened to a rotor base body.
In turbomachines known from practice, each guide vane support is connected, via its own separate flange connection, to a corresponding flange of the housing. Particularly when turbomachines are to be provided in a compact design, a close axial and radial layering of the flanges is then required for this. Moreover, the machining of the flanges is expensive.